Frre to play games
Info: Here you will be able to find quick reviews and links of free to play downloadable games which can't be found anywhere. FPS game of the day A.V.A of vialant arms This game is the best free to play FPS which ofers the same terms and that have same feauters like call of duty or batlefield. A lot of people would be glad to pay for this game because it ofers so much for free to play game. AVA is a high-octane MMOFPS that plunges you into the middle of a world at war. Side with the European Union (E.U.) or Neo-Russian Federation (NRF) and take up arms across vicious urban battlegrounds. Test your skills against your friends and see if you have what it takes to come out on top! Check out what AVA has in store: Sandbox game of the day Minecraft This game is the best free to play sandbox game of today because it ofers a huge freedom and you can do what ever you want and if you aren't hapy with what it ofers you like graphics then get your self and HD texturepack or lets say you don't like what i has from intel then just imagine what you want go to your browser type it and write on the end of your wish these words "mod" and download it because this game can be a whole world to players all around the worl. You want a huge house build it, you want a castle build it, want a fun park get your self some rails and make a cart world if you want so. Now if this game is not good for you because you don't like some stuff than you are crazy because you can make call of duty of this game just by downloading some mods. This is it for today and wisit us tomorow to see another two of free to play games. Edited by: Yorkio ;Get Your Adrenaline Pumping :Powered by the Unreal3 engine, AVA offers immersive gameplay with HD quality graphics. Engross yourself in stunningly rendered battlefields and feel the heat of combat in lucid detail. Realistic actions and character movements bring the warfare to life as you fight to survive in the ruthless alternative history world of AVA. ;Something for Everyone :Think you’re on top of your game? AVA provides a wide variety of game modes in which to prove it. Itchy trigger finger? Try your hand at classic gun-slinging modes like Annihilation or Escape, and mow your enemies down as they come your way. Master tactician? Try one of the more unique modes, like Escort, in which you must guard a tank and prevent its destruction as it trundles into enemy territory. ;Go Solo or Combine Forces :Dominate the battlefield and eliminate the competition in Player vs. Player missions – or, if teamwork’s more your style, hook up with some friends and comb through intense, objective-based Co-Op missions. Endless challenges await you! ;Customize Your Soldier :The right soldier for the right situation: Choose from three soldier classes with different traits and specialties to match your play-style – then gain the edge you need to prevail by unlocking unique skills and upgrades for your soldier.